


Когда подул весенний ветер

by ChengH



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Humor, Best Friends, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy Ending, Horseback Riding, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Smut, romantic, Частичный ООС, алкоголь, нецензурная лексика, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChengH/pseuds/ChengH
Summary: Когда Гало понял, что сложно расслабиться за очередным куском пиццы, а универмаги и кафе в самом центре мегаполиса начинают потихоньку сводить с ума, на помощь пришла Айна, которая посоветовала ему сходить и освежить голову. Таким образом, Гало и оказался там, где совсем недавно получала свой курс релакса его подруга и коллега по работе. А именно на конюшне, в пригороде.В его кармане была морковка, а перед глазами нарисовалась красивая светло-серая лошадка в загоне. И как тут пройти мимо и не покормить эту прелесть?(с) ChengH
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 3





	Когда подул весенний ветер

– Хей, Лио! Смотри, че творит этот придурок.

Гуэйра хохочет и немного наклоняется вперед, опираясь на мягкую холку руками. Мейс рядом с ним отвлекается от разговора с Фотией и тоже обращает внимание на небольшой загон, который стоит впереди. Обычно в него они выпускают молодняк погулять, и к этому молодняку они просят не подходить маленьких детей, кто только-только пришел обучаться верховой езде. Лошади в небольшой леваде еще слишком маленькие, поэтому могут повести себя агрессивно, если их внезапно захотят погладить или угостить. Помнится, в прошлом году какой-то мужчина, который пришел сюда со своей женой и захотел купить ей несколько часов прогулки верхом, полез туда, куда ему сказали не соваться, и чуть не остался без пальца. Да еще потом орал, как резанный, что это ваши лошади виноваты в том, что они такие бешеные. Извини, друг, но не ты ли им запихнул руку в рот по локоть и хотел таким неумелым способом угостить сахарком? Ну, вот, теперь получай. Нечего винить ни в чем неповинное животное, которое защищало границы своего личного пространства.

Лио слегка прищуривает глаза, чтобы получше рассмотреть пятачок рядом с загоном, и только когда фигура начинает двигаться и подходить ближе к лошади, он чертыхается себе под нос, натягивая повод покрепче.

– Мать твою! Это же Комета!

– Аха-хааа… Делаю ставку, что в этот раз нам точно придется вызывать скорую.

– Чего ты ржешь, придурок?!

Лио злится и сжимает коня ногами по бокам. Они с друзьями занимались тем, что отрабатывали этих малышек, которых им привезли, чтобы подготовить к соревнованиям, а поскольку у него было чутка свободного времени, он решил помочь Мейсу и взял одну из его лошадей на себя. Коню было пять лет, он был прекрасно сложен, и вообще имел достаточно хорошую подготовку и родословную. Жалко, что у него уже имелась небольшая травма копыт. Такими темпами при неумелом подходе его можно через пару лет смело отдавать под детей, а это крест на карьере. Лио сильнее давит с обоих боков и чуть ведет повод с одной стороны на себя. Он слишком долго занимается этим видом спорта, чтобы лошадь под ним его не послушалась. Пусть даже парень с виду и выглядит достаточно щуплым, но, тем не менее, своими икроножными мышцами он воспитал уже не одного мерина, а этот чем хуже? Конь немного фыркает, но спустя пару темпов шага переходит на рысь и сразу же начинает мчаться галопом.

Лио слегка привстает в седле, чтобы ускорить животное, и пока он несется к этому загону, дабы спасти какого-то дурачка, которому руки не жалко, Фотиа может слышать, как на заднем фоне ржет его друзья. Придурки. Естественно им смешно, не им же отвечать за сегодняшний вечер.

Парень давит ногами сильнее, щурит глаза и уже замечает, что Комета поджимает ушки к затылку. Плохой знак, очень плохой. Почему этот ненормальный продолжает тянуть к ней руку?! Она же даже рот открыла! Со стопроцентной вероятностью хочет его укусить! Лио пришпоривает свою лошадь, подлетая к леваде, он натягивает повод и практически давит этого чудака большим телом животного, но благо хотя бы это заставляет его отскочить от зарождения и убрать свои пальцы подальше. Лио просто в бешенстве. Он тяжело дышит и резко поднимает глаза с земли, чтобы посмотреть на незнакомца.

– Эй, вы меня чуть не задави-

– Ты что, совсем дурак?!

– Э?

– Ты не видишь, что она молодая кобыла?! Кто тебе разрешил подходить к ней так близко?!

– Кто разрешил? Эм-мм… Эхе-хе... Да я просто покормить хотел, ничего запрещенного, я слышал от подруги, что им можно давать овощи, вот и принес немного моркови.

Лио злится и быстро спрыгивает с седла. Он в одно движение руки поднимает верхнюю кожу и на крыле ослабляет подпругу. Конь сразу же склоняет шею вниз и начинает чесаться головой о ногу, выставляя ту немного вперед. Незнакомец пялится на это, как зачарованный. Лио фыркает.

Он выходит вперед и снимает повод с шеи лошади, после чего спокойно опускает руку и начинает держать животное рядом с собой, как будто это большая собачка на поводке. Атом в очередной раз только фыркает и принимается пережевывать трензель во рту.

– Ва-аау… Какой он милый. А лошади умеют так чесаться?

Лио приподнимает бровь вверх.

– А они не должны?

– А? Ну… Не знаю, я просто никогда их вживую не видел, вот и-

– Никогда не видел их вживую и поэтому в свой первый визит, дабы закрепить приятные впечатления со встречи, решил заодно и лишиться пальца?

– Пальца?

Лио тихо хмыкает и срывает небольшую травинку, которая растет прямо на пятачке. Он весь засыпан песком, под которым лежит уплотненный грунт из специальной смеси, чтобы не повредить лошадям ноги во время летних занятий на воздухе, но с этой стороны, где они выводят их пастись, растет трава. И летом она хорошо разрастается так, что с каждым годом занимает все больше и больше места. Приходится нанимать рабочих, либо же брать дело в свои руки и косить вручную. Благо инструменты у них имеются, в том году как раз новые косы покупали.

Лио протягивает руку в сторону, и как только его ладонь, плотно обернутая в черную кожаную перчатку, оказывается рядом с Кометой, та сразу же открывает пошире рот и цапает зубами настолько резко и мощно, что новоприбывший удивляется, как Лио вообще смог руку обратно целехонькой вытащить. Он смотрит на свою ладонь и сжимает ту в кулачок несколько раз.

– Черт… Теперь понял.

– То-то же, – фыркает Лио. – Если ты так сильно хочешь погладить одну из них, то проходи внутрь, но к этим не приближайся. Они еще слишком маленькие и игривые, и подобное поведение от них в таком возрасте, до объездки – норма.

– А как же вы их забираете отсюда?

– На ней же недоуздок есть.

– Чего?

Лио указывает рукой на тряпочное изделие, которое надето поверх мордочки лошади.

– А-ааа… А я думал это называется уздечка?

– Уздечка выглядит по-другому, да и… Где ты видел настолько плохие и потрепанные уздечки?

– Ну, не знаю, я просто…

– Лио! Ну, что там? – орет Гуэйра и как раз подъезжает верхом вместе с Мейсом.

Они одновременно чуть натягивают повод, и лошади под ними останавливаются рядом с Лио и этим парнем. Мейс щепетильно оглядывает обе его руки и расстроенно стонет, закатывая глаза.

– Неужели не откусила?

– Да? Что, правда? Я не вижу, эй, а ты не покажешь обе руки?

Парень усмехается и поднимает ладони вверх. Как только Мейс с Гуэйрой окончательно убеждаются, что их ставки и веселье на вечер не оправдались, парни фыркают.

– Ты спас его? Но заче-е-ем?

– Зачем? – бесится Лио и начинает тянуть коня на себя, когда Атом принимается есть траву. – Затем, что сегодня я здесь главный, и если с ним что-то случится, то вину повесят на меня. Вот завтра, пожалуйста, пускай ему хоть ногу будут грызть, я с места не сдвинусь.

– Завтра же моя смена, – протягивает Гуэйра.

Лио улыбается.

– Э-эээ!? Нет уж, я против! – возмущается он.

Гуэйра скрещивает руки на груди, и поскольку они стоят рядом с загоном, где растет трава, а их лошади устали после работы, да и вообще отшагивают оставшиеся несколько минут, его кобыла тянется к кустику и выдергивает голову вниз. Лио посмеивается над тем, как его друга животное тащит в другую сторону, хотя тот сопротивляется, и прикладывает руку к губам, выкрикивая погромче:

– Слезь с нее и ослабь подпругу, иначе у нее будут колики.

– Сбавить что? – интересуется новенький.

Лио смотрит на него, а потом вздыхает. Он указывает на немного болтающийся ремешок, который висит у Атома рядом с животом.

– Вот это. Это называется подпруга, она помогает держаться седлу. Я ее опустил, поэтому он может делать, что хочет, ему ничего не повредит в таком состоянии.

– Ага, до той поры, пока он не захочет поваляться, – протягивает Мейс, продолжая лежать на холке у Звездочки. – Вон он у тебя уже песок роет.

– Черт, эй, перестань. Пошли домой. Давай, давай.

Лио тянет коня на себя, и тот неохотно начинает следовать за хозяином, пока Фотиа направляется к входу в большое и продолговатое здание. Мейс смотрит на то, как их начальник уходит, потом слышит кряхтение Гуэйры, который уже спрыгнул на землю, и только потом парень опускает глаза вниз, замечая, что этот парень с десятью пальцами зачарованно разглядывает их крышу манежа.

– Эй, ты.

– А?

– Как тебя зовут-то хоть?

– А-ааа, я Гало.

– Мейс, а он Гуэйра, а тот, кто спас тебя и твою руку от съедения, это Лио.

– Лио… Он очень умный, да?

– Хах, спрашиваешь.

Мейс быстро бросает стремена и перекидывает правую ногу на левую сторону, спешиваясь со Звездочки. Гало внимательно следит за его дальнейшими действиями и видит своими глазами, как этот парень как раз опускает тот самый ремешок, который, как сказал Лио, держит седло. Наверное, теперь, когда всадника нет наверху, в нем нет никакой необходимости. Но... неужели лошади никогда не опускают голову вниз, когда на них кто-то едет? Они делают это тогда сейчас? Лио сказал, что у них от этого могут быть колики. Гало не совсем все понял, но вопросы у него в голове начали возникать сами по себе. Не то, чтобы ему все это было слишком сильно интересно. Он даже не запомнил, как называется та недо-уздечка на лошадке в загоне, что уж говорить про другие названия и сленг. Просто Айна сходила сюда в свои выходные дни, потому что давно мечтала оказаться в седле и рассказала потом на работе, что верховая езда очень расслабляет, и что, если Гало надо сбавить пар, то общение с этими животными ему поможет. Вот он и пришел сюда просто посмотреть. Хорошенький визит вышел. В первые же минуты ему чуть не откусили палец. Ха. Спасибо Айна, что предупредила, какими они бывают милыми.

Мейс поправляет какие-то тряпочки, которые лежат под седлом, Гало просто без понятия, как они называется, а потом он поворачивается к нему. Он держит повод точно так же, как и Лио, как будто совсем не боится, что это громадина может его куда-то утащить. Гало восхищен. Он немного топчется на месте, и пока Мейс ждет, Гуэйру и сам стягивает с рук специальные перчатки, он говорит:

– Лио – это наш главный. Он здесь дольше всех, к тому же, это единственный спортсмен, у которого есть КМС по конкуру. Наша школа в основном практикует именно его, выездки у нас не так много, а для троеборья мы слишком бережем лошадей. Они дорого стоят, чтоб ты знал.

– Бережете?

– Ага, слишком травматичные соревнования. Конечно, и в прыжках лошади частенько падают, но там они редко ломают ноги.

– Ломают ноги? А они могут?

– А ты можешь?

– Э-ээ… Конечно.

– Тогда, почему не могут они? Это же такое же животное существо. У них, как и у, нас бывают травмы.

Мейс похлопывает Звездочку по шее, а потом она тянется мордочкой к его рукам, пытаясь отыскать какое-нибудь угощение для себя. Парень отталкивает ее в сторону, и тогда она пытает удачу у Гало. К счастью, морковка все еще в целости и сохранности, а когда парень нерешительно вынимает ее из кармана, он смотрит сперва на Мейса и ждет его одобрения. Его уже успели отругать за самоуправство, пожалуй, на сегодня норма выполнена. Мейс спокойно кивает.

– Да-аа, можешь дать. Ей сейчас только пить нельзя, а вот еда разрешается. К нам сегодня еще днем ребята приходили и принесли кучу арбузных корок, так что у них праздник. Получит после работы не только сено, но и свое угощение. Она хорошо потрудилась.

Гало протягивает лошадке морковь, и та быстро откусывает практически половину, начиная хрустеть. Он немного удивляется, как она может есть, ведь у нее во рту торчит железка, но не решается спросить, думая оставить это на потом. Единственное, что у него все-таки срывается с губ это:

– А они едят корки от арбузов?

– Конечно, чувак! А у тебя есть с собой? Эй! Да хватит тянуть меня к траве, ты! Эй, как там тебя зовут?

– А? Я? Гало Тимос!

– Гало, круто! У тебя еще морковь осталась? Кинь-ка ее мне, я ее приманю.

Гало кивает головой, и когда Звездочка тянется к нему губами, чтобы откусить еще и до есть морковку до конца, она не успевает это сделать, угощение перелетает через нее сверху, приземляясь точно в руки к Гуэйре. Как только они справляются с тем, чтобы затащить его непослушную и, по всей видимости, жутко голодную кобылу в манеж, он облегченно выдыхает и скармливает ей лакомство, похлопывая животное по шее. Мейс идет по пустому помещению во внутренний двор вместе с ним, и Гало почему-то следует за ними, пристраиваясь рядом. Он сперва шел позади, но тогда его предупредили, что слишком близко к заду идти не стоит, потому что его могут пнуть, а это тоже больно. Не настолько, как когда тебе палец откусывают, но все-таки ощутимо. Гало усмехается.

– Говорите так, как будто вас лягали.

– Конечно, – кивает Мейс.

– Да-аа, было дело, – спокойно отвечает Гуэйра, припоминая, когда это именно произошло. – Это был мой второй год или третий? Мы выводили их пастись, я тогда не уследил и не заметил, как она подняла копыто, а потом меня ощутимо так пнули в живот. Синяк был… Уху-ху… К счастью, это был единичный случай, а вот Мейсу не везет. Ему в том году такой конь достался, он сильно мучился с ним, пока чистил перед выездом.

– Почему?

– Его хозяин говорил нам, что у него не шибко хороший характер, но до такой степени? Мейс у него ногу берет, чтобы копыто прочистить, а он его вырывает и вперед им бьет. Ему прилетало каждый раз, когда он к нему шел.

Мейс вздыхает, но ему нечего сказать, потому что это правда. Чтоб он еще раз взялся присматривать за лошадьми частников, которые их оставляют здесь на простой. Гало присвистывает. Как только они доходят до дальней стены, он помогает и придерживает дверь, которая ведет в саму конюшню. Гало заходит последний и пропускает ребят вперед, но как только он ступает за порожек и оказывается внутри, парень поражено приоткрывает рот, удивляясь большому наличию стойл в таком тесном пространстве. А он-то думал, что у лошадей загоны по просторней. Это они так жилплощадь экономят? Или это в целом так принято? Гало видит, как Мейс с Гуэйрой проходят дальше, в следующую дверь, которая, судя по свету, снова ведет на улицу, но он притормаживает, потому что видит Лио в середине прохода. Он открыл дверь, откуда высунулась мордочка того темного коня, на котором он только что ездил, и Гало слегка залипает на моменте, когда парень спокойно снимает с его ушек уздечку, а животное лишь тихонько прищуривает свои глазки, после чего вообще облизывается. Ничего себе. Оказывается, не все тут кусачие? Эх, вот кого ему надо было погладить, а не ту коняшку в загоне. Этот, по всей видимости, очень добрый. Да ко всему прочему еще и послушный. Или почему тогда Лио бегает рядом с его стойлом, пока там открыта дверь нараспашку, а этот конь просто стоит и спокойно смотрит за ним, не собираясь никуда убегать? Или это Лио его так выдрессировал? А лошади вообще дрессируются? Хм-м… Гало не знает, но он теперь хочет спросить.

Пока он все еще стоит и наблюдает за тем, что Лио делает, Мейс возвращается со Звездочкой с улицы и, видя Гало, окликает его:

– Эй! Не поможешь?

– А? Да, конечно! – Гало быстро сходит со своего места и подходит к нему. – Что нужно сделать?

– Подержи ее за повод, а я пока копыта посмотрю.

– Прямо тут?

– А что такое?

Мейс отлучается на пару минут, а потом появляется рядом с ним, держа в руках какой-то очень странный и опасный на вид предмет. Парень совершенно спокойно подходит к лошади и похлопывает ее пару раз по передней ноге. На удивление, она ее в ту же минуту поднимает, и Мейс забирает ее себе, начиная орудовать внутри копыта инструментом. Гало точно уверен, что они их дрессируют. Это же то же самое, что отдать собаке команду «лапу» абсолютно невербально. Мейс ведь даже ничего не говорил вслух. Гало смотрит за всеми его действиями, как зачарованный, поэтому, когда рядом с ним возникает Лио, он его не сразу замечает.

Парень откашливается, и Гало резко подпрыгивает на месте, заодно и пугая Звездочку. Лошадь дергает головой вверх и смотрит на него одним глазом так, как будто пытается донести, что он дурачок и так резко двигаться больше не стоит. Гало пытается ее погладить и успокоить, попутно извиняясь, ведь он действительно считает себя виноватым, а Лио вздыхает.

– Мне нужно пройти.

– Конечно.

Гало отходит в сторону и смотрит за тем, как парень двигается вперед. Он заходит куда-то за угол, а уже потом Гало может слышать его голос и голос Гуэйры, который одалживает ему… поливальный шланг? А зачем ему шланг?

– Уздечку помыть.

Кажется, это Гало говорит вслух.

Мейс опускает переднюю ногу и выпрямляется, заправляя длинные волосы себе за ухо:

– Или ты про что?

– А-аа, я… Да нет, я просто… Ой, а почему у нее ноги сырые?

Звездочка переставляет копыта, но потом снова покорно встает в одну позу. И только сейчас Гало обращает внимание на то, что ее шерсть выглядит куда более блестящей, чем была до этого, может быть, дело в свете, но ведь и штаны у Мейса немного мокрые. Они им там ноги моют? А зачем?

– А зачем собакам ноги моют, когда они приходят домой с гулянки? К тому же, мы моем не только ноги. Сейчас лето, и лошадям жарко в такую погоду, когда мы их работаем они потеют. Поэтому, чтобы они были чистыми и чувствовали себя лучше – мы моем их целиком, а потом ведем пастись. Если бы ты пришел днем, а не вечером, то увидел бы, как наши это делают.

– И Лио делает?

– А что тебя не устраивает?

– Да нет, я просто подумал, что он довольно низкий. А лошадь высокая, и-

– Для этого есть шланг. Тем более, что очень спокойных коней мы вообще отдаем детям. Они намного ниже Лио.

– А-аа… Понятно, – протягивает Гало. – А что ты делаешь этой штукой?

– Крючком?

– Наверное…

Мейс хмыкает и вертит в руках небольшую продолговатую палочку. У нее гладкий кончик с одной стороны, а на другом конце закреплена щеточка и торчит железный штырь, который изогнут в сторону на манер крючка. Гало действительно непонятно, как этим можно что-то почистить, ладно щетка, но железкой? Как это? Мейс похлопывает Звездочку по шее, а потом подходит к ней с другой стороны и берет переднюю ногу, подзывая Гало к себе, чтобы он смог увидеть.

– А она не уйдет?

– Куда она пойдет на трех ногах?

– Ой, точно.

– Вот, смотри… – Мейс крепко закрепляет копыто между своих ног, наклоняясь и сгибаясь в спине, и показывает, что нужно делать: – Сперва ты используешь этот крюк. Собственно, именно поэтому чистилка для их копыт и называется крючком. Мы должны с помощью него убрать всю землю и грязь, которая попала им сюда. И должны мы все прочистить до кости, чтобы тут появилась стрелочка.

Как только парень начинает довольно мощно орудовать этой железякой, а под его ноги быстрыми ошметками падает грязь, Гало неуверенно сглатывает и косится в сторону лошади.

– А ей не больно?

– Не парься, она ничего не чувствует, – отмахивается Мейс. – Вот и все. Тут немного, только когда мы ездим на них в лес, тогда тут целая горка и больше. Прочистить копыта надо обязательно до и после того, как мы с ней поработали. И даже, если мы выпускаем их в леваду, как ты уже видел.

– Ту лошадь в загоне?

– Ага, там песок, но все равно лучше проверить. Иначе это может привести к последствиям. За всем нужен уход.

Гало кивает головой и молча соглашается с ним.

– И теперь, когда мы все прочистили с помощью крючка, то мы переворачиваем его стороной со щеткой и проходимся до блеска.

– Не блестит.

– Ну, знаешь ли… Просто выражение, – фыркает Мейс.

– Обучаешь нового студента? Решил взять парня к себе в ученики?

Лио вновь проходит мимо них, только теперь он движется в обратную сторону. Гало может заметить, как уздечка в его руках и та самая железяка, которая была в какой-то белой пене до помывки, теперь блестит и сияет своей чистотой. Лио закидывает обмундирование себе на плечо, а сам проходит мимо морды Звездочки, поглаживая лошадь по носу. Та тянется к нему, но все еще стоит на одном месте, потому что Мейс ее крепко держит. Гало спешит взять кобылу за повод, и когда он возвращается на свое место, Мейс может наконец снова выпрямиться и встать в полный рост. Он проводит рукой по лбу и недовольно хмурится на слова друга:

– Мне? Ученика? Да вот еще… Сам его забирай. Между прочим, если он захочет прокатится, то его определят к тебе.

– Я не беру больше никого и не выступаю в качестве тренера. Если он хочет записаться, то пусть берет обычные платные прогулки, и кто-нибудь еще из наших сможет его прокатить на пределах территории.

– Лио, ты сильно занят, да? – спрашивает Гало.

– Ха?

Лио останавливается в проходе и поворачивает голову в его направлении, прищуривая глаза.

– Я спортсмен, а не тренер. И вообще… Сейчас лето, каждый имеет право отдохнуть.

Гало с ним в принципе согласен, вот только сказать он ему об этом не успевает, потому что парень быстро скрывается в проходе и снова исчезает. Мейс похлопывает его по плечу и посмеивается:

– Лио, правда, спортсмен, а не тренер, но только он больше не выступает.

– Что? А почему?

– У него травма, на соревнования ни ногой. Врачи запретили.

– Что?! И почему он тогда ездит здесь? Разве он не сможет еще что-то получить, если продолжит садиться и ездить верхом?

Мейс пожимает плечами.

– Я никогда не видел, чтобы он падал, но, говорят, если и упадет, то он умеет приземляться без единого ушиба, поэтому здесь ему нечего бояться.

– А как он тогда-

– На прошлом кубке, когда мы выступали, его лошадь испугалась чего-то. То ли громкого рупора, то ли просто с трибун что-то упало, но… Она понеслась вперед и немного вышла из-под управления. Он с ней попытался совладать и продолжил ехать маршрут, но когда они зашли на препятствие, то она задела своими копытами верхние брусья. В итоге, ладно, если бы только он упал, но упала и она тоже. И так получилось, что брякнулась она на его ногу.

– Да ладно?!

– Ага, – говорит Гуэйра, который встает позади них со своей кобылой, у которой теперь тоже блестят ножки внизу. – Хорошо еще что целиком своим весом не накрыла, а то ты бы сейчас не с ним разговаривал, а цветочки бы на могилу нес.

– Гуэйра! – шипит Мейс.

– А чего? Неправда, что ли? Босс вообще счастливчик. В рубашке родился, столько лет ездит и ничего, и никогда с ним не было. Даже когда по всем законам логики ситуация оказалась безвыходной, он как-то смог увернуться и спастись. Такой крутой… Тоже хочу таким быть.

– Кинуть тебя под лошадь?

– Завались, – фыркает парень.

Гало посмеивается над ними, когда они начинают собачиться. Он стоит рядом с парнями еще какое-то время, но потом опускает глаза вниз, сверяясь с часами.

– Эм-м, слушайте, я зашел просто, чтобы записаться на выходные. У меня совсем времени не осталось, нужно домой к девяти.

– Жена пасет?

– У меня нет жены.

– Девушка?

– Любовница?

– Или любовник?

– Двое?

– А вдруг у него дети, и он отец-одиночка?

– Точня-яяк, а я сразу заметил, что ты немного не в себе. Наверняка ребята все силы из тебя выкачали, что ты с дуру полез руку в клетку к зверю совать.

Гало не моргает.

– У меня режим.

– …

– …

Гуэйра недовольно вытягивает губы трубочкой вперед и протягивает:

– Отговорка с детьми и то звучала круче.

– Пха-ха-ха… Чувак, какой режим? Ты настолько прилежный студент?

– Вообще-то я уже выпустился.

– А? Да ну? – удивился Гуэйра, который, как и Мейс, не дал бы этому малому больше двадцати одного. – И кем работаешь?

– Я пожарный.

– …кто?

– …кто?


End file.
